Fakeationship
by spwarkle
Summary: "Fakeationship? What's a fakeationship?" "A fake relationship, what we have Nate." "Nobody said it was fake, Caity."   Naitlyn oneshot


**Hey, a quick Naitlyn oneshot. It's not particularly long but I love Naitlyn so I couldn't resist.**

"Nate can you come with me today?" I muttered. Nate frowned.

"You're only going to school Caity. Do you seriously need me with you?" I sighed.

"Nate, you're my best friend. I don't get on with a lot of people at school and I just need a friendly face. Please?" Nate smiled.

"Of course I'll come although anybody who doesn't like you is in for a bad day." I giggled. Knowing I had a guardian angel with me made me feel so much better. I wasn't even going in for a full day; I was simply emptying my locker and handing in everything the school hand lent me over the years. I had gathered together all of the books, calculators, pens and revision guides that were kicking around my house and today I was handing them in.

In three days I was going on tour with Connect 3. Nate, being the best friend he is, invited me when Shane invited Mitchie so that he would have somebody to talk to when they were off together. If Mitchie and I were sharing Nate's private tutor until we graduated High School in a few months. I couldn't wait to get away from school for four months... I wasn't exactly the most popular girl around.

Nobody from school knew I was going on tour with Connect 3. Nobody even knew that I knew the boys. I didn't want fake friends who were using me to get to Nate, partly because I had known Nate my whole life and I might, possibly, have had a crush on him. I had always had a crush on him but nobody knew except Mitchie. I had threatened her and she hadn't even told Shane. It wasn't really a crush so much as… I loved Nate. I had known him years and years but I had never picked up the courage to tell anybody I loved him. I loved the way he smiled, I loved how he would drop anything o help me when I was sad. I loved how he always thought about that was best for his friends before what was good for him.

At eleven o'clock we left my house, walking at a leisurely pace to my school. It was only a ten minute walk and it was a warm day so we took our time. Nate, of course, was wearing a hat and sunglasses and in my opinion he looked ridiculous, something I wasted no time telling him.

"Seriously Nate! The glasses would be enough. The hat? The hat just looks stupid!" I told him, giggling, as we entered the school building. There were people everywhere but they were all ignoring me for now.

"Cait," he complained. "If I wasn't wearing this I would be mobbed by fan girls. Do you want that?"

"No." I muttered. I didn't want hundreds of girls trying to shove their tongues down my best friends throat. I especially didn't want Rosie, the girl who made Tess Tyler look sweet and caring, meeting Nate. She would never leave him alone; she would follow him and use me to get to him.

We reached my locker and I swung it open, holding out my arms to stop the piles of screwed up paper falling out. Nate laughed and held out a plastic bag so that all of the old homework sheets fell into it.

We had been working for about five minutes, brushing armfuls of paper into the plastic bags, when I heard a scornful cough from behind me. My heart sunk as I turned slowly around.

"Oh, it is you Caitlyn! Where have you been the past few weeks, we've missed you!" I almost laughed. Almost. I would never laugh at something Rosie said, her whole existence was a way of tormenting me.

"Rosie, what do you want?" I spat.

"God, snappy much. Look, it's not my fault you're unpopular and unloved. It's not my fault you have no friends. Just because you have to drag in some guy of the streets to make yourself feel like you have a friend doesn't mean you should snap at me." I felt Nate tense next to me and drew in a deep breath to keep myself from hitting her. Rosie mistook our silence for embarrassment. "Aww, poor little Caitlyn is all sad now because I busted her secret."

"No, Caitlyn is just trying to protect me." Nate said sharply. I noticed that a small crowd of people was beginning to gather.

"What, so that nobody knows that you're related to her? I'd probably dress like that if I was forced to hang out with Caitlyn."

"No." Nate glanced at me. "Caitlyn is trying to protect me so that nobody knows we're dating." I froze. Dating? Nate and me? I knew he was just trying to protect me but I could only hope...

"Dating? Please, if Caitlyn had a boyfriend the world would probably end. And why would she need to protect you anyway?" Nate reached up to take off his hat and then removed his glasses. Everybody in the hallway gasped and then all of the girls screamed and ran forwards. Rosie just folded her arms.

"Okay, are you all happy? Just leave Caitlyn alone."

"How much is she paying you?" Rosie said sharply. "If you were really in a relationship, there'd be signs. How much is she paying you to pretend to be her boyfriend?"

"Caitlyn's not paying me anything, I'm in love with Caitlyn and nothing can change that." Love? Nate was in love with me? Wasn't he taking this a bit far? Sure, I loved him, but he didn't know that and he didn't love me back past this little lie... Did he?

"Prove it." Rosie spat. "I don't just mean hold her hand or something, prove that you are dating Caitlyn Gellar." Nate looked around at the hundred or more students now watching the confrontation. Nate and Caitlyn verses Rosie was much more interesting than Caitlyn verses Rosie.

Very slowly, Nate turned to look at me. There was something burning in his eyes as he watched and I wasn't familiar with it. It looked almost like... Desire?

I suddenly realised that Nate was leaning in towards me and understood what Rosie had meant. We were going to kiss, in front of my whole school. I woulld put too much into it, he would know I loved him and we would never speak again.

Before I could run or back up, Nate's lips met mine in a kiss better that I had ever imagined.

His lips tasted sweet, yet there was a sharp edge to it which only added to the taste. When his lips touched mine there weren't just sparks there were fireworks and I felt as though this was the moment I had been waiting for my entire life. Our lips moved perfectly together, every move made us more familiar with each other, more comfortable with each other's lips.

Nate snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. I don't think we were kissing for more than thirty seconds but when I opened my eyes - unaware of ever having closed them - I felt like I could fly.

I had kissed Nate! After all these years of pretending that I wanted nothing more than friendship, I had finally had the chance to kiss him.

Rosie was glaring at me, she finally believed that I was dating one of the hottest rock stars in the world and you could almost see the jealousy rolling off of her.

Everybody else was just watching, speechless. I felt self conscious of the way I was standing pressed up against Nate so I removed my arms from around his neck and shuffled backwards a few inches. Nate let go of my waist but grabbed my hand, keeping up the pretense.

"Happy Rosie?" I asked. She just stared, as speechless as everybody else. "I'll take that as a yes. Now if you don't mind, Nate and I have to leave." Nobody attempted to stop us as we left the crowded hallway but several girls did ask Nate to sign their bags or phones and a few people pushed their way forwards to get closer to him.

Once we were through the worst of the crowds we broke into a run, sprinting out of the school building. I pulled my hand out of Nate's straight away, before I tricked myself into thinking he actually thought about me in that way.

"End of fakeationship." I said.

"Fakeationship? What's a fakeationship?"

"A fake relationship, what we have Nate."

"Nobody said it was fake, Caity." I glanced sharply at him. "I love you, Caitlyn. I wasn't lying. I've loved you for years and I know you might not love me back but I just wanted to kiss you, so if you don't want to talk to me anymore, feel free-" I broke off his rambling with a kiss, a passionate, love filled kiss that was what we had shared inside and so much more.

My hands fisted in his hair, seizing tufts of brown curls and holding him close to me. Nate wrapped his arms around the back of my shoulders and then gently flicked his tongue along my bottom lip. I gave a shiver of delight as I allowed his tongue inside me, exploring every inch of my mouth.

We didn't pull away for a long time, not until we were both lightheaded and faint from lack of oxygen. That was the point that Nate pulled away from me and we both stood gasping for air.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"If this is a fakeationship, bring it on." Nate said. All I could do was nod as he brought me in for another kiss.

"Guess what," I whispered against his lips.

"What?"

"We have a three month tour to do this, three months of us, together, alone."

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't bother to respond, I just pulled him in for another kiss.

**That's it, crappy ending, I know, but I don't want to make it hundreds of pages long, all about how they tell people, I just wanted them to get together and they did. I've got some other oneshots in progress that I'll put up soon… maybe.**

**~Spwarkle**


End file.
